


Whumptober 2020 - No.31 Today's Special: Torture

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Torture, kass' no good very horrible day continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Summary: It's the final Whumptober!!! *kazoo solo*This one's a continuation of Day 1
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.31 Today's Special: Torture

**Author's Note:**

> It's the final Whumptober!!! *kazoo solo*  
> This one's a continuation of Day 1

Kassandra has been transferred from her usual cell and strung up in another. She’s hanging by her wrists, the silver cuffs still burning into her skin. Her shoulders ache from the strain. She didn’t fight while they were chaining her up. What would the point be? She’s unarmed, unarmoured, and outnumbered. She could maybe take a few of them before they overwhelmed her but, ultimately, it’d be a waste of time.

The cold seeps into her bones and she’s shivering. She wonders how long it’ll take before the interrogation starts. Probably not long, since they’ve moved her. It’s not going to go well, that’s for sure. She’s tough enough to withstand a decent amount of pain, but there’s no way they’ll believe she didn’t kill-

Tears form in her eyes and her throat tightens. She’s going to be interrogated - no,  _ tortured  _ \- for something she would never, not in a million years, do. Not when she loved Liara so much. Kass protected her from a number of assailants, nearly dying for her on one occasion, but none of that would matter. She’s a werewolf, and turned on the guards after they arrived. 

The door creaks open, and she can’t stop a shudder going down her spine. Elrand, flanked by a pair of guards, enters the room.  _ That bastard!  _ Kass jerks against her chains, baring her teeth at him.

“Down, Four-more.” He smirks at her, advancing slowly. “Going to turn on me, too?”

“ _ You  _ did this!” she snarls. “You killed her, and you’re trying to frame me!” 

“Sounds more like  _ you’re  _ trying to frame  _ me. _ I don’t recall being the one to kill several of the King’s Guard and nearly going on a rampage through the castle.” 

“I… I didn’t-”

“Oh, you definitely did. Collar her, before she tries to transform on us.”

One of the guards approaches, a silver collar in hand. Kassandra tries to twist away, tries to bite at his hand to avoid it, but the other guard comes forward and holds her still. The metal is cold around her neck, quickly starting to burn like the cuffs are. She clenches her teeth, hissing. She’s never felt more like an animal - strung up and collared like some kind of beast.

She’s got a high tolerance for pain, that much is true, but silver’s usually a different story. 

“Let’s get this started. The sooner we’re done with her, the sooner we can put her down like the dog she is.”

The guard on her left nods, drawing a knife from his belt. He cuts away her shirt, and goosebumps spread up her skin. Mostly from the cold in the cell. Her breath catches in her throat, but she does her best to keep her face neutral. She can’t let them know she’s afraid. It won’t help her case any. He disappears behind her, and she resists the urge to look over her shoulder and see what he’s doing.

“So, Four-more, why exactly did you kill the princess?” Elrand asks.

It’s like being stabbed in the chest. But she answers, “I didn’t.”

“I figured you’d make things difficult for us.” He signals to the guard.

There’s the telltale crack of a whip, and pain explodes in her back. A single lash stretches across her back, from her bad shoulder to her opposite hip, and it stings. Kass bites her lip so badly it’s bleeding, holding back a cry.

“Keep going.”

Two, three, four lashes; and she loses count. Blood is dripping down her back, and she’s managed to keep her mouth shut thus far. She’s breathing heavily but she won’t scream. She won’t let him get the pleasure of hearing her scream.

Elrand signals again, and steps closer. “Tell us why you killed the princess, or this will get worse.”

“I didn’t kill her,” she snaps. The tears that are starting to spill down her cheeks are partially from pain, partially from grief. She’s hurting in more ways than one now. “I didn’t kill her, you piece of  _ shit- _ ”

She breaks off when the lashing starts up again. Her hands curl into fists, nails digging into her palms. She bites back shrieks, flinching with each strike. 

It stops again. She is panting, jaw set. They’re not going to force her to confess to something she didn’t do. She isn’t going to break. She won’t. She’s going to die regardless, but she will  _ not  _ break.

“Come on, dog. We haven’t got all day.” 

“Fuck you,” she spits at his feet.

“Fine,” his voice goes dangerously low. “Let’s try something different, then.” He unsheathes a silver dagger, and Kassandra’s blood goes cold. Will she still be able to hold on?

He steps closer, resting the blade on her abdomen. She holds her breath as he traces it along her skin, burning a path along her stomach. She’s starting to tremble, especially when he puts more pressure on it. He hasn’t drawn blood yet, simply scraping the knife against her, watching her face intently. She lets out a gasp; he’s broken skin. And it hurts so much worse than the whip did.

He slashes across her stomach, a sharp, quick gesture. It’s only a shallow cut, but it burns so badly she howls.

“ _ There  _ we go,” he smirks. “That’s what I was waiting for. Now, why don’t you start spilling some information?”

“I d-didn’t kill her,” Kassandra manages through gritted teeth. “You can do whatever you like. But I. Did not. Kill Liara.”

Elrand brings the blade to her face, digging it into her cheek, enough to make her wince. “It’s a good thing we have plenty of time, then.” He presses down harder, opening a cut, and a scream escapes her as blood dribbles down her face, mingling with the tears.

This is going to be worse than she anticipated.


End file.
